The Hazardous Materials Training and Research Institute (HMTRI), submits this application for 1 million dollars annual funding on behalf of the Community and College Consortium for Health and Safety Training (CCCHST) serving Department of Energy (DOE) environmental restoration and waste management sites across the United States. The intent of CCCHST-DOE is to provide convenient, consistent, and cost-effective, NIEHS-approved worker training to DOE facilities, contractors, subcontractors, visiting scientists and public officials serving these facilities who are not otherwise prepared by organized labor. The primary mode of delivery will be through local Environmental Safety and Health Advanced Technology Learning Laboratories to be established at colleges and universities located near DOE sites. The AT Learning Laboratories will be supported by HMTRI curriculum and technical assistance. HMTRI, a current NIEHS awardee, will convert existing hazardous materials curriculum to an open-entry, open-exit format to be licensed by Learning Labs and electronically delivered to students. The Learning Labs will complement curriculum with required hands-on training and instructor support. The goal is to annually train 10,000 workers, technicians, and supervisors to protect themselves, their facilities, and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials encountered during hazardous waste site clean-up, in the transportation of hazardous materials, and in the response to releases of hazardous materials through 29CFR 1910.20 and related training. CCCHST-DOE Learning Laboratories will be located at the following educational institutions. -Aiken Technical College at the Savanna River Site, SC - Amarillo College at the Pantex Plant, TX - Community College of Southern Nevada at the Nevada Test Site, NV - Metropolitan Community Colleges at the Kansas City Plant, MO - U of Tennessee at the Oak Ridge NL, Y-12 and K-25 Plants, TN Over a five-year period, CCCHST-DOE will collectively enroll 30,000 students in 240,000 contact hours of hazardous materials training, providing over 30,000 8-hour units of study.